Lab Rat Cinderella
by MusicAngel98
Summary: Chase Davenport is the prince of this small kingdom. Bree is basically a servant to her stepmother, Tasha and her stepsisters, Danielle and Lucy. When fate brings Bree and Chase together at a masquerade ball, will it be love at first sight or disaster for both of them. Rated T just in case. I do not own Lab Rats, I only own the story line.
1. Love at First Sight

**(A/N Sorry this isn't the next chapter of Mocking Jay. I will get it up as soon as possible. My school's Halloween dance is November 2. Since I'm in drama, I get to be in the haunted house! I'm a victim of Bloody Mary. I'm going to have fake blood all over me! Fun! P.S. I decided to write this story for another of my celebrity couples Bree and Chase form Lab Rats. Read summary to find out more!)**

**I do not own Lab Rats. So don't sue.**

**Bree's POV**

"BREE!" I heard none other than Tasha, my evil (I like to think of it that way) stepmother, yelling. I looked up from scrubbing the floors. "Did you pick the mail up yet?"

"No. I was planning on doing it after I scrubbed the floors." I said. I didn't even look like a daughter of hers. I wore basically rags for clothes and she wore silk gowns with the finest lace.

"Well, do it now!" She commanded. "Your stepsisters and I are expecting an invitation for The Royal Ball this weekend."

"Yes, Tasha." I put my rag in the wash bucket and went down the street, saying hi to the person who I like to call friend. His name was Leo. He was the tailor in town and he was the kindest to me. I like to think he'd do anything for me.

When I got to the post office, I picked up our mail. Just like Tasha said, there was an invitation to The Royal Ball sitting right on top. I sighed. I knew Tasha would never let me go to the ball. She would pile up chores for me to do around the house to keep me busy.

When I got home, I gave my stepsisters, Danielle and Lucy, the invitation. They both ran upstairs with excitement to pick out their dresses, while I went back to my chores. They were living the dream and I was just their servant.

**Chase's POV**

I was half-listening to my father, King Donald Davenport (yes that means I am Prince Chase Davenport) drone on and on about how important it was for me to attend the ball. He said it was time I chose a wife.

"I will find my own wife in time, Father." I said, trying to stop this conversation by all means necessary.

"Chase, you are 16 years old. That's how old I was when my father forced me to marry and now that you've reached that age, you need to find a wife." He seemed persistent in getting me married this year. "It's tradition"

"Maybe it's time the tradition changed!" I yelled. I rarely ever yell at him. Considering he is my father and the king.

I got so frustrated with him that I stormed off into my bedroom and locked the door. I stayed there until my trusted servant and friend, Adam, showed up.

"Good evening, Your Highness." He said and bowed to me. I was kinda getting tired of the bowing thing.

"Good evening to you, Adam." I said. "My father needs to realize you can't just force someone to marry someone else. When I find the girl who makes me feel nothing but joy, I'll marry her."

Adam came to sit next to me on the bed. "I understand, Your Highness, but you can't just go against your father's wishes."

"I guess so." I said and I stood up and looked out my window to see a girl with sparkling hazel eyes and flowing brown hair talking to the tailor. I couldn't help but stare at her beauty. "Who is that?"

Adam looked at the girl I was looking at. "Looks like the stepdaughter of one of your father's friends. Her name is Bree Smith. Her stepmother is Tasha Smith."

"She's beautiful." I said. I think I've finally found my future wife. And her name was Bree Smith.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you guys like it! I'll get the next chapter of this and Mocking Jay up as soon as I can! Next time on Lab Rat Cinderella: "Bree's Fairy Godfather"**


	2. Bree's Fairy Godfather

**Thanks for sticking with me! Sorry it took me so long to update! Anyways here it is!**

**Bree's POV**

I was dusting the parlor when my stepsisters come up to me. "What do you need? I'm kinda busy." I said, while not looking at them and kept dusting.

"Oh is someone irritated that they can't go to the ball?" Danielle says with obvious sarcasm in her voice. "Maybe I'll invite you to my royal wedding with Prince Chase. I did say maybe" She was so delusional.

"Why can't I marry the prince?" Lucy asked. She was more on the stupid side. That was explainable with her blonde hair **(A/N I'm not saying blondes are dumb. I'm blonde and I have straight A's) **

"I told you, Lucy. The older one always gets married first." She said through gritted teeth.

I turned around and crossed my arms across my chest "Then shouldn't I get married first? I am a year older than you." She flinched. I laughed a little and went back to dusting.

It was an hour later that I had to help the girls and Tasha into their dresses. After I got through all the silk, pearls, taffeta, and lace, they grabbed their purses and masks. Tasha came up to me and handed me a mile-long chore list. _Should've seen that coming, Bree _I thought as they left.

About half an hour later, there was a knock at the door. I answered it to find Leo standing there. "Leo, please tell me you didn't come here to convince me to go to the ball." I said groaning.

"Wow," He said, with the biggest grin ever. "You can read me like a book"

"Well, too bad." I said as he came in. "Tasha gave me the biggest chore list ever. And I have to do it all by the time they get back at midnight."

"I thought of that." He snapped his fingers and about 10 maids came in. "Now we can have a fun time at the ball, and they will never know it's you." He handed me a silver mask with black lace designs all over.

I sighed and twirled the mask in my hands.

**Chase's POV**

I walked around the ball, trying to find something to do. I finally decided it was best to get some air and I headed for the doors to the garden. Then a girl with honey blonde hair and a midnight blue flowing dress with pear designs around the collar stopped me.

"What's the rush, Prince Chase? You wouldn't want to disappoint your future bride." She said. She was obviously one of those crazed fan girls.

"Sorry. People who plan who they're gonna marry before they even meet the person are not my type." With that, I pushed her to the side and walked through the doors to the garden. I went to the rose part and sat down at the bench.

"Hey" A voice come from behind me. I looked to see a girl with flowing brown with a flowing white dress with black lace patterns all over the bottom. She had a silver mask with the same designs on it.

"Hi. How did you get here? You can only get here through the door from the ballroom and the outside of the castle."

"My stepmother and sisters stole the invitation from me. I was trying to sneak in."

"Well, I'm guessing they don't really like you. Huh?" I said as she sat down next to me.

"They basically treat me like a servant." She said with a sigh. "I was supposed to be at home doing chores, but my only friend came at the last minute with a bunch of maids and the dress and mask."

"Wow." I was amazed. She was beautiful. I wanted to know who was under the mask as soon as possible.

"He was kinda like my fairy godfather." She and I laughed at this.

I heard the music coming from the ballroom. I stood up. "Would you like to dance?" I said as I offered her my hand.

She took my hand. "Of course." We danced for what seemed like a few minutes, but really was already about 11:50 **(*Wink Wink Nudge Nudge*) **I looked down into her eyes and leaned in and she did the same and we kissed and sparks flew everywhere.

I pulled the mask off, revealing my face. She stood there shocked. "Prince Chase?" I nodded. She looked at the clock and looked terrified. "I have to go." She started to run off.

"Wait!" I yelled as I ran after her. "I didn't even get your name!" On her way out, her bracelet dropped off her wrist. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a simple silver chain with a heart locket on it. The engraving read, "Follow your heart." This was the way I was going to find her.

**Thanks for reading! Hoped you liked it! Next on Lab Rat Cinderella: "Happily Ever After"**


	3. Happily Ever After

**Some more replies to reviews!**

**LoveShipper: Thanks! The glass slipper was so worn out, I thought I'd give the story a change!**

**BTRlover1122: I've been late so many times. That's why I love school holidays. I can sleep in without the worry!**

**Keep Reviewing guys! Love reading them! One question: if I delete a document from my doc manager, will it delete the chapter from my story? Please answer through the reviews! Now onto the story…**

**Bree's POV**

I raced home as fast as I could when I saw the clock. How could I be so stupid as to not keep watch on the time? There was one good thing that happened. I fell in love. Luckily, he doesn't know who I am. If he knew who I was, he would just embarrass me in front of the entire kingdom. I couldn't do that to myself.

The maids had already finished the chores and left, so I ran upstairs and threw on my old gown and tossed the new one, along with the mask, in my trunk. I grabbed my duster and went to look like I was dusting the parlor when they got home.

Danielle slammed the door open and stomped straight up to her room with Lucy on her heels. Tasha came in and surveyed the house. I asked what was wrong with Danielle.

"Some girl snuck into the garden where Prince Chase was at," She began, "and apparently swept him off his feet"

I thought back. I can't believe I swept him off his feet. If anything, he swept me off mine.

"But he said she left her bracelet and it has an engraving on it." I grabbed my wrist where my bracelet usually was and found it bare. _Nice going _I thought as Tasha continued. "He and his trusted friend, Adam, are the only ones who know what the engraving says. They're gonna hold some big search to find her." With that, she sent me off to bed.

I can't believe it. Chase is gonna find out it's me and he's gonna just get disgusted and leave. Why did I have to be so stupid tonight? First, I forget to watch the time at the ball. Now, I leave my bracelet at the ball. Prince Chase is gonna be so disappointed when he finds out he fell in love with a peasant. What am I going to do now?

**Chase's POV**

The day after the ball, I headed out with Adam and a few guards to find my mystery dream girl. We'll be going to every house in the kingdom to see who will know what the engraving says. With my luck, she would live at the last house I went to. This is going to be a long day.

**(Time Skip) (Still Chase's POV)**

After going to almost every other house in the kingdom, we came to the last house. _She has to be here _I thought. Adam went up and knocked on the door. When the door opened, I recognized the face instantly. Bree Smith. This was her house. Maybe she was the one I was looking for. Let's see what happens.

"Good afternoon, Prince Chase." She said while curtsying. I noticed a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Who's at the door, Bree?" I heard another girl yell from somewhere in the house.

"Um, Prince Chase, Danielle." She yelled. She turned back to me. "Please come in, your highness."

I entered the house and a girl with familiar honey blonde hair came running towards me. "I knew you couldn't stay away!" She yelled and jumped on me. The guards pushed her off. "You are here to ask me to marry you, aren't you?"

Adam shook his head. "We are here to see if any one of you girls can say what the engraving on the bracelet left by Chase's true love says." I saw Bree tense up when he said that. "Can you please tell us your names?"

The girl with honey blonde hair came up. "I'm Danielle Smith." She curtsied. A girl with lighter blonde hair came up. "I'm Lucy Smith." She curtsied. Bree stood still.

"What is your name?" Adam asked her. She stepped up. "I'm Bree Smith" She curtsied again.

"Can any of you tell us what the engraving on the bracelet says?" I asked. All of them, except Bree who stood still and silent, shrugged and looked at each other.

I saw Bree take a deep breath and step up. "Follow your heart." She said while looking down.

"What does that mean?" Danielle said. She put her hand on her hip. Lucy copied.

"That's what the engraving says. Follow your heart." Bree took a step towards me. "Can I please have my bracelet back?" She asked. I snapped my fingers and a guard placed it in her hands. I can't believe that she was the one I was looking for. "I don't care if you don't want me to marry you, just please…" I cut her off by kissing her.

She seemed shocked at first. Then I felt her melt into the kiss. I could hear her stepmother and sisters gasping behind us. I pulled away.

"Bree Smith," I began. I got down on one knee. "will you do me the honor of becoming my queen?"

"YES!" She screamed and I lifted her up and kissed her. I heard either Danielle or Lucy groan and stomp her foot. I'm guessing this was our happy ever after.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading! Watch for a new story that I'm brewing in my mind right now and the next chapter of "Mocking Jay" Review please!**


End file.
